


so dire, so extreme, so unlikely

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] A Change of Worlds [14]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us, The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Community: femslash100, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Femslash February 2017, POV First Person, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Even an oppressive state cannot obliterate desire – it's the people within in that do the obliterating.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



> Written for #2 "Apocalypse/Dystopian" at femslash100's Drabble Cycle: AUs and "fusion" at femtropebingo 2017.
> 
> Be sure to support The Handmaid's Tale when it comes out on Hulu in April :D Also, Jess, I know it's not "the color green" but it's Dinah/Harley, so I hope you'll still accept it ;;

A red-robed figure approaches me as I wait at the designated spot. I don't recognise her gait or her voice when she offers the accepted greeting and tells me her name. 

"Where is Ofqueen?" I ask. My previous walking companion's been pregnant for some time, so she is no longer required to go on her daily walks. Yet miscarriages are not uncommon and accidents not unheard of.

"She has taken ill," the woman says. I detect some hesitation in her words.

"You know something," I say, trying to temper my alarm. 

She links her arm with mine, tugging me along. "Let us walk."

I stall, placing each step carefully on the cemented sidewalk, so she has to slow her pace to match mine. 

After about a minute, she relents. "I hear she has been taken to the hospital."

"Is it her babe? _Tell_ me."

"It is better for you not to know, given your... attachment to Ofqueen."

I stop dead. We've been careful, subsisting on fleeting glances and subtle touches since the first time suspicion fell on us. "Let that be my concern."

"Very well. I warned you." She pauses. "There was an accident. Mr Queen's Wife attacked her with garden shears."

It's a familiar tale: unable to bear children of her own, the jealous Wife eliminates her Handmaid's child instead of raising it.

Cold terror seizes me. I try to break free, but Ofgrayson's grip is too strong. "Don't make a scene. They wouldn't let you see her anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _The Handmaid's Tale_ by Margaret Atwood. [Full quote](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/65481-falling-in-love-we-said-i-fell-for-him-we).
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you liked my work, please leave a kudo and consider leaving a comment. I live for feedback. You can also follow me [on tumblr](http://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com) for updates and stuff. :D


End file.
